iThink It's Over
by SweetStarre123
Summary: After iOMG, before iLost My Mind. Sam and Freddie are dating. Does Carly have feelings for Freddie? Creddie story. Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly
1. Chapter 1

_**iThink It's Over**_

**Author: ****SweetStarre123**

**Rating: K+/T**

**Shipping****: One-Sided Creddie, Oneshot**

**Takes place After iOMG, during iLoose My Mind**

_**Carly's POV**_

I love Freddie. I'm not joking, I LOVE him. But there's just one thing, Sam and Freddie are dating. The people who you least expect to even be in a room alone. They. Are. Datiing. And I'm not even happy about it. I should, because I am their best friend, but not anymore as it seems. Sam and Freddie hardly pay attention to me anymore. They are too busy hugging, kissing, cuddling, corny nicknaming, tickling and flirting. It makes me sick. It makes me feel mad at myself for not admitting to him that I love him. When I saw Sam and Freddie kiss for the second time, my heart shattered to pieces. Now I know how Freddie felt when he used to love me. How many times he got his heart broken when I got a new crappy boyfriend with good looks who dumped me soon after we got together. How many times his heart broke from anger when he helped comfort me when a guy cheated on me. How many times his heart broke when I came with a new love intrest. How many times his heart broke when I turned him down on many occasions.

I'm a terrible best friend. Or ex-best friend. Sam and Freddie hardly notice me anymore. They are always together. When I try to talk to Sam she would quickly shoo me with a dismissing motion with her hand. I should have talked sooner, told him that I loved him.

_**Should have...**_

_**Could have...**_

_**But didn't...**_

I was too darn scared. I was scared that Freddie had gotten over me. Even though I couldn't blame him. Everyone at school calls Sam and Freddie "Seddie." A new nickname, I guess. Some people were suprised, others thought they were cute together. Me, well, I thought the opposite. I still do. Sam hardly even looks at me anymore. She doesn't even call me "Carls" or "Cupcake," like she used to. Freddie seems to hate me now. The last thing I could eve,r possibly, want. When I try to talk to him, he glares at me and goes back to Sam, Gibby, or his other AV friends. That hurt my feelings, as babyish as it sounded. Freddie _never_ ignores me...What changed?

_**Tsk, Tsk, Carly**_

_**You waited too long...**_

_**He's over you...**_

_**Get over it...Get over him...**_

But I'm _not _getting over it. I should tell Freddie. Like that will make a difference. He's with Sam now. When I heard Freddie call Sam "babe" during History class with Ms. Briggs, I almost burst into tears. They started making out, and Mrs. Briggs gave them detention. Sam obviously didn't care, not suprising. But Freddie shocked me. He just shrugged and went back to kissing Sam. **What! **Freddie is changing right before my eyes. He _loves _school. I couldn't take it anymore, I asked to be excused. I ran to the bathroom as tears streamed down my face. Making my new shirt wet. I ran into the bathroom and locked a stall. I was sobbing uncontrollably. I was in the bathroom for about five minutes crying when I realized that I better head back to class before someone suspects something.

_**Good luck, Shay...**_

I washed my face in the sink and walked out the bathroom. The hall was empty, everyone was at class. I turn around and I see James. He is one of my many ex-boyfriends. He is best friends with Adam and Shane. "Hey Carly," he says in a low voice. "Um, hi James," I say as I try to continue walking. He stands at least a foot over me, he has brown hair, a black sweater, jeans, and boots. He is very muscular and is in the wrestling team. Not that I care, of course not. James comes in front of me and blocks me. "Where do you think you're going?" He asks, smirking. Okay, I am wierded out now. "Um, class, so, bye," I quickly respond while sprinting to class. James quicly catches up to me. He grabs my waist. "Ahh what are you doing!" I exclaim, trying to squirm free out of his tight grasp. "I need to get to CLASS!" I almost yell.

_**I bet you wish Freddie was here to protect you now, huh...**_

"Chill Carly, I just want to talk, still as feisty as always I see," James grins. "Could you talk later, and put me down," I demand. I am getting uncomfortable with his behavior. "Sorry, can't," he says obviously not sorry. He throws me over his shoulder and starts running toward the back of the school. "Help!" I yell. I start punching his back telling him to put me down. Whick it seems that my tiny fists are no match for his rock hard back. He finally sets me down outside the school. I start running back inside. I am almost to my class when James catches up to me and holds me up on the wall. "You are not going anywhere," he smirks. "**What do you want from me you freak**!" I exclaim. "Oh, I guess I wasn't a freak when I was dating you, was I?" I ignored him.

_**Poor you...**_

"PUT ME DOWN!" I really scream this time. But no one seems to hear. James put his face near mine and starts kissing me. "Ugh get off James!" I shout pushing him away. Then the bell rings. "Crap," James said. "I'll get you later Carly," he says trying to scare me, and stalks away. Apparently, it's working. I spot Sam and Freddie as I walk to my History class to get my stuff. Amazingly, Sam looks at me. "Where were you?" "Bathroom," I spat. "So long?" Freddie says with compassion in his voice. My eyes quickly soften. His chocolate brown eyes drown into mine. I quickly snap out of it. I told them the whole story. "OMG are you alright Carls?" "Sorry we didn't pay much attention to you lately," Sam says. "Totally sorry," Freddie says as he reaches forward to hug me. "Can me and Freddie beat him up for you?" Sam joins in. "Nah, it's okay," I giggle.

_**Happy now? Huh...?**_

"Let's go to the Groovy Smoothies after school," Freddie suggests. "After school." "Sounds good," Sam says. "Momma needs some smoothies!" Same ol' Sam haha. I hope. Oh well, I'm okay, for now...

**Should I make a sequel to this?**


	2. AN

**Okay, there were lots of reviews asking me to do a sequel to this story. I need some ideas, because I am running out of ideas for it. If you have any ideas for the sequel, please tell me in a review. The sooner I get ideas, the sooner I do a sequel. Thank you.**

**-sweetStarre123**


End file.
